


Pining Mediums Make Poor Decisions

by JZXR7



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: A different tactic of scaring off Billie Dean, Anal, Billie has a crush on Nora, Billie makes horrible decisions, Edging, F/F, Minor Threats, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Two of these characters are killers. Use your judgement, dubious and somewhat alcohol relate consent, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZXR7/pseuds/JZXR7
Summary: Billie Dean Howard has no motive in seeing if it is possible to have sex with ghosts. None. So if the serial killer at table four is flirting with her? She is going to ignore it.For all of two seconds, anyway. But this is For Science. Or something. And that's it.Also known as Billie decides that screwing two murderous ghosts is a good idea.





	Pining Mediums Make Poor Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Coming to the Hotel Cortez was an amazing idea. Billie was positive the footage she had gotten was going to go viral the second it hit the airwaves. Which would be fantastic, because being known as “That Crazy Medium Fraud” was getting really damn old. 

She wasn’t a fraud. Ghosts were real, this hotel was...very haunted, and clearly very dangerous. Come to think of it, she probably should not being staying in the building any longer than necessary. But someone on the production team had suggested drinks, and then they were at the bar, and at some point her crew disappeared with the receptionist lady. Which was probably very bad, and something she would investigate as soon as that Aileen lady she’d met earlier stopped staring at her. 

That Aileen lady who looked really familiar. In a “run immediately” sort of way.

She absolutely did not look like Nora. She was not thinking about Nora. 

Turning to the bartender, she ordered and promptly downed another bourbon. Because she was not thinking about Nora Montgomery in any way, shape, or form. And Aileen looked nothing like her, and actually looked a lot like a famous serial killer-

-Aileen was absolutely the ghost of a famous serial killer. Who was still staring at her. And motioning her over to her table. 

 

* * *

 

 She absolutely was not going anywhere with the ghost of Aileen Wuornos. That was a horrible idea. And she had no reason to want to, because she was in no way interested in screwing any ghosts. Nodding to herself, she resolved to find her crew and leave immediately, only to realize she was halfway across the room. Heading directly for Aileen.

On second thought, that (third? fourth?) last drink had been a bad idea. Going to the bar at a potentially haunted hotel was a bad idea, period. 

“Sit down. We don’t bite, I swear.”

Billie really doubted that. She still sat down. The booth shifted as someone else sunk down next to her, leaning into her side and blocking off any escape route. Which was a massive red flag, come to think of it.

“Oh, you’re  _perfect.”_

The new person’s voice was a raspy drawl in her ear. Upon closer inspection, she was also rather attractive, in a very dangerous sort of way. And blonde. Billie liked blondes. 

It was still time to leave this situation. “Excuse me. Ms. Wuornos, Miss...-”

“Sally. Mckenna.”

“Right, Ms. McKenna. I should be...” Her voice trailed off as Sally moved closer, ignoring any concept of personal space. She inched backwards, Sally in steady pursuit, until her back hit another body and she was reminded that she had turned her back to a serial killer.  _Fuck._

“C’mon, baby. You’ll be leaving soon enough.” Aileen’s arm snaked around her waist, pulling Billie against her body. “We’ll have fun, promise.” 

Sally’s hands ran up her thighs. It felt nice. More than nice. And she would be leaving soon. Maybe she should stay a bit. For research purposes. 

Sally grinned at her, slightly manic. “I think she likes us.”

She did. To her great embarrassment and concern. Maybe she ought to see a shrink?

“I think you should come back to my room with us. What do you think?” Sally’s voice did something strange to her insides, far more than whatever alcohol she may have consumed. She nodded, Aileen’s grip on her tightening.

Coming to this hotel was a  ~~great~~  horrible idea. She needed professional help. 

 

* * *

 

 The trip upstairs had been almost violent. She had walked in to the elevator between Sally and Aileen, and found herself pinned to the wall upon entering, Aileen’s tongue pressing insistently against her own. The ride could have lasted any amount of time. Her eyes were closed, she wasn’t sure whose hands were where on her body or whose teeth were at her throat, but it felt very good and she wasn’t going to try and stop. 

It wasn’t until they were safely hidden away in Sally’s room that Billie realized she might be in a bit over her head. 

She wasn’t sure if it was a ghost thing or a “twice her size” thing, but Aileen was apparently very strong. Specifically, strong enough to hold her down and rip her dress off of her body in under two seconds. She mentally congratulated herself on not wearing any clothing she found herself attached to for this shoot.

“Well, look at you. You were right, baby, she is fucking gorgeous.”

Slightly self-conscious, and wanting some control over the situation, Billie grabbed Sally for a searing kiss. Surging forward, she pushed Sally against the bed to continue assaulting the woman’s mouth. She tangled her hands in blonde hair, tugging slightly as Sally’s fingers trailed up her abdomen to squeeze her chest. Aileen ripped impatiently at the clasp of her bra before throwing it across the room, grabbing her hips. Her panties quickly joined the rest of her clothes in the far corners of the room. 

“Now, Ms. Howard. We can’t be havin’ you think you should ever come back here.”

Billie stiffened slightly, pulling away from Sally’s mouth. That was a massive goddamn red flag, right there. 

Aileen chuckled darkly behind her, pressing against her back. “If ya ever do, though? We’ll be happy to keep you.”

From beneath her, Sally winked, taking hold of her thighs and jerking Billie into her lap. Her fingers flicked teasingly against her entrance, and Billie’s eyes fluttered shut. She should stop this. She should run. Now.

She bucked her hips against Sally’s hand, trying to get her fingers inside of her. Because clearly, she was making every poor decision possible tonight.

“Want something, baby?”

She nodded, face flushing scarlet. 

“That’s not how this works. You want it, you beg.”

That had to be the end of it. She was not begging two ghosts, one of which was a murderer, to fuck her in a cheap hotel. That wasn’t happening. 

“Please. Please fuck me. I want it. Please!” Her voice broke off in a half-ashamed whine. 

“You heard her. Give her what she wants, babe.”

Aileen shoved her down onto Sally’s fingers, holding her still while lining up a toy with her ass. “Fine.” She slammed her hips forward, filling her up with the toy. Billie screamed loudly, cut off by Sally’s mouth against hers and Aileen yanking at her hair. 

“Quiet. You’re gonna wake everyone up.”

Right. And that would be bad why, exactly?

Because her insides were burning, and Sally’s fingers were finally pumping inside of her, almost teasing compared to Aileen’s rough thrusts, and it felt so goddamn good. Aileen’s hands had dropped from her hair to her tits, and she was about as gentle as Billie had expected (which is to say not at all) but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying it immensely. 

She’d dissect her issues later. Right now, she was really fucking close, and Sally was steadfastly avoiding touching her clit, and it was driving her insane. She grabbed the other woman’s shoulders, grinding down roughly. She felt Sally laughing against her lips, slowing her movements. She pulled away from Billie, staring up at her smugly. “Did I say I was gonna let you come?”

Billie ignored the question, riding Sally’s motionless fingers. Sally rolled her eyes, removing her hand from inside of her. “I didn’t. Neither of us did.”

Billie didn’t give a fuck. Reaching down, she began furiously rubbing at her clit, moaning in a mixture of pleasure and pain from Aileen’s rough treatment.

Aileen, who let go of her breasts to hold her hands behind her back while Sally walked out of her line of sight. 

“Guess we’ll have to punish you. Oh well. Just remember you brought this on yourself.” Sally took her place on the bed again, massive strap-on around her waist. She lined it up and nodded to Aileen, who used her grip on Billie’s hips to slam her down on to the toy. They both began slamming into her again, clearly more focused on making her unable to walk tomorrow than getting her off. It still felt good. She just needed a bit more, just a touch, and she’d be able to come.

Unfortunately, Aileen’s grip around her torso kept her arms pinned tightly to her sides. Billie relaxed against her, resigned to her fate. Clearly, the two of them were intent on having their way with her. And unless she ended this whole thing, this was what she’d get.

Which meant she may as well allow it. It’s not every day you find two lovers with limitless stamina. 

 

* * *

 

 It took until Billie until she noticed she was crying to realize limitless stamina may not be a great thing when you’ve been kept on edge for hours and would probably kill for an orgasm. Over-stimulated and aroused to the point of pain, Billie slumped forward into Sally’s arms. 

“Think we broke her?”

She heard laughter. She was unsure whose.

“I think she’ll stay away, now. Or not. Maybe she’ll keep ya company here.”

No. No, she would not.  ~~She had another hot ghost to keep company.~~

She could feel the toys being removed, feel herself being laid out on the bed. Heard the door open and then close. She wanted to get herself off. Really, really wanted to.

She was in way too much pain to do that. And she’d bet her two bedmates knew it. 

She’d deal with it in the morning. After sleeping. Possibly for a year.

And not dreaming about Nora, strap-ons, or any combination of the two.


End file.
